The relationship between certain personal and situational factors and long-term altruistic behavior, as measured by length of service at a crisis counseling agency, is explored. Three types of potential determinants of sustained service in a crisis counseling agency is explored. Three types of potential determinants of sustained service in a crisis counseling agency are the altruistic parental model, relationship with one's parents, and type of altruistic motivation; interaction with co-workers such as group cohesiveness; and empathy and prior experience with counseling organizations. Volunteers are administered the California Personality Inventory to measure empathy and a newly constructed test to measure prior experience, relationship with parents, type of altruistic model and reasons for volunteering. Group cohesiveness is measured by ratings of the two training leaders at the completion of training. Volunteers are then tracked for length of service. Thirty volunteers per month are trained by the organization, and the investigator plans to include between 250 to 300 persons.